Chad's Weird Problems With A Certain Efron
by Scouti
Summary: "He has such blue eyes. No one can beat his. There so, so blue," I trailed off making it seem like I was daydreaming about Zac's eyes. When really, I was daydreaming about Chad's.   "I know I have better eyes, Sonny. And you know it too..." REVIEW! PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This is my 4th fanfic tell me if you like it! I love getting reviews!

**Me:** And now for the declaimer... PERCY JACKSON!

**Percy:** Huh? What? Why am I here? This is a fanfic for Sonny With a Chance. I have a lot of Percy Jackson and the Olympian's fanfics to do the disclaimer of and-

**Me: **DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Percy: *Cowars* **Scouti doesn't own Sonny with a chance!

**Me: **Good Job Percy, but since you didn't do it at first...** Evil look in her eyes**

**Percy:** Ahh! What are you do- Mmpmm! **Is tide up to a chair**

**Me:** Let's see how well you do in the basement, half-blood. AND I am a mortal, just one that can see through the mist, if you're wondering! and I don't own Percy's story either, so get on with the story!

Chad's Weird Problems With A Certain Efron

"We're all in this together. Once we know That we are. We're all stars and we see that we're all in this together," I sang to the music of High School Musical. "And it shows when we stand hand in hand  
Make our dreams come-"

"Sonny, what are you doing watching _that?_" Chad Screeched at me.

"_That_, happens to be, High School Musical, my favorite movie," I said pausing the movie.

"Do you have any idea who stars in that so-called movie?"

"Yes, I do, Chad. Zac-"

"Don't you dare say his name!"

"Oh, I'm going to say his name. Z-"

"LALALA!"

"Zac-"

"LALALALA-"

"ZAC EFRON!"

"Son-nay!" Chad whined.

"Oh, I love Zac Efron," I said dreamily, trying to flair up Chad's anger. "He's so hot."

"I'm hot."

"He has such blue eyes. No one can beat his. There so, so blue," I trailed off making it seem like I was daydreaming about Zac's eyes. When really, I was daydreaming about Chad's.

"I know I have better eyes, Sonny. And you know it too. Look you just get lost in them," he said putting his face in front of mine, knowingly. I tried not to look at them, but failed miserably.

"I know you're crazy for me, Monroe."

"Really Chad? Really?" I asked putting my acting face back on.

"Yes, really," he said. "And I can prove it."

"Can you Chad? Can you really? 'Cause I think Zac Efron would make a excellent boyfriend."

"Oh no you didn't," Chad said like a 3 year-old. "You're going to pay for that Monroe."

I smiled. "Suuuure."

Chad smirked. _What was he plan__ning?_

He started getting closer to me.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Funny, Funny, little Sonny. You didn't think I would get you for saying that. You're not getting away that easy."

Now I was scared.

He kept getting closer and closer and I kept stepping back, like a puppy who had lost his way, until, I hit the wall. He had cornered me. Curse the person who created walls!

"you are so going to pay," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

He cupped my chin in his hand and stroked my cheek, staring into my eyes making me crave more. "Who's better now, Sonny?" he whispered.

"Zac," I stumbled through the one sylable name, my dignaty flying out the window.

Chad smirked knowingly.

He grazed on my cheek making me blush more than I was before. "Really Sonny? Really?"

"Yes really?" It sounded more like a question more than a statement, why did he get to have all the fun?

Then I did something I didn't even expect. I ruffled my hands in his hair, then pulled. He moaned.

I smiled my Sonny-ist smile. "Who's better, Venessa Hudgens or Sonny Monroe?"

"Definately Vennessa," Chad answered.

"Oh really?"

He nodded. I hugged him and his hips buckled. "How 'bout now?" I whispered a little bewildered of how close we were.

Chad groaned, then shook his head. Then he nibbled on my ear making me gasp.

He smiled. "I'm sure you like me more than Zac."

"And I'm possitive that you're wrong."

I got closer to him, my lips hovering over his own, tempting him. He looked at my lips and finally gave in. He closed the gap.

"Defiantly better the Hudgens," He whispered.

"Zac has nothing on you."

And he closed the gap again with another sweet kiss.

**AN: **How was it? Was it boring? Exciting? Funny? TELL ME! Don't worry, Percy is fine, well at least for now

**Percy:** HELP ME!

**Me:** Shut up! Do you want me to gag you again?


	2. RELEASING PERCY!

**AN: **Hey readers! I'd like to inform you that Percy is A-okay! Once Annabeth and Grover charged through my walls Annabeth and I made really good friends. She was very relieved that I wasn't going to hurt her oh so precious Seaweed Brain. She even invited me for tea!

**Me: **Wow Annabeth this tea is really good! Thanks!

**Annabeth: **You're welcome!

**Percy: **Annabeth did I really need to come here? Can I leave? This girl had me tied up! She's crazy!

**Me:** Hey!

**Annabeth: Rolls eyes **She only tied you up because you didn't do the disclaimer for her wonderful story! You should be more sensitive! You only did the discliamer because you thought she was going to hurt you. I mean, 'I have a lot of Percy Jackson and the Olympian's fanfics to do the disclaimer of and...'. How rude! There are going to be people who are fans of your book's and other TV shows/books! Like crossovers! You are such a seaweed brain...

**Percy: **What ever, Wise Girl.

**Me: **So as you can see everything is perfectly fine! I just glad Rachelle didn't show up...

**Rachelle:** Hey guys!

**Percy: **Hey Rachelle...

**Rachelle: **Hi!

**Annabeth: **Rachelle.

**Rachelle: **Annabeth.

**Me: **I spoke to soon...

**Rachelle: **Who's she talking to?

**Percy and Annabeth: **No one knows...

**Grover: watches from a distant daydreaming about Juniper**

**Me: **You really miss Juniper don't you Grover.

**Grover:** How did you know I was thinking about her? o.0

**Me:** Oh, I don't know...This? **Copy's Grover's facial expression**

**Grover: sighs day-dreamingly (AN: I Don't know if that's a word or not!)**

**Everyone: laughs except for Grover**

**Grover: Food! **

**Me: **Yep, perfectly normal...


End file.
